A happy ending
by m4tigers
Summary: How angel should have turned out because James Patterson is a sick and twisted man! my own twist.  Fax!  Eggy!  Dara?  Tiggy?  Nephen?  Find out what these mean and read my story.  Plus its just that awesome.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is my first time writing a fanfiction so excuse me if it sucks .**

**Alright I dont own maximum ride and yeah hope u like it This is how angel should have turned out **

**Max's POV**

I took a deep breath and opended my door. "What do you want angel?" I said dreariliy

"I came up to bring you dinner. Iggy made a souffle and it tastes great as always."Said Angel cheerfuly

I looked down sweetly at the little girl. Angel would always be my baby.

My thoughts were rudely interupted when Angel said suddenly "I'm not a baby anymore Max!"

Oh right. Mind reader. So annoying some times. Espescially when you're trying to kiss...

"Sorry Angel. I know you're not a baby anymore. I meant that in a fond way."

"Oh, what does fond mean? Oh never mind anyway. Max what I really came to talk to you about is that you need to come out of your room. We all miss Fang but you need to stop hiding from you're emotions and deal with them instead. What are you gonna do about Dylan? And are you going to go after Fang? Or will you just sit here in misery for the rest of your life?"

" Gosh you sound like Nudge, except a little deeper,"I said

I realized she was right. The flock needs me. And I need to deal with Dylan whether I want him around or not. I hate it when someone elas is right and I'm wrong.

I sighed "Ok. I'll come down for dinner."

"And maybe we can play games after dinner!" said Angel.

"Why not ?" I said

Angel ran down stairs like a deamon. "MAX IS COMING DOWN FOR DINNER!" I had never seen her this exited not even on Christmas morning!

I looked down at the steps precairiously and slowly holbbled down them. When I got down the steps to the dinner table I realized that someone was missing. Then it hit me . Fang was missing I should have realized that. The realization had a huge impact on me but I remembered Angel's words and held fast. I looked aroung and realized that Iggy died his blue! This is what happens when I leave.

Dinner was tasty and although I didnt talk much I had a good time .

"Ok" Angel anounced "Max said we could pay a game after dinner so we are playing truth or dare!"

Great I thought. Just great .


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I dont own Maximum ride otherwise I would be james patterson and im pretty sure im not james patterson but I wish I did own maximum ride**

Max's POV

Great. Truth or dare. And you wonder why I didn't com down from my room until now? Oh well who knows maybe I'll have fun. Not!

Nudge gathered everyone up to sit in the living room. Iggy and Gazzy were sitting together whispering about blowing up my bras not doubt. Ella was making weird googoo eyes at Iggy. Angel called us together. "Ok so we're gonna play truth or dare who wants to go first?"

"ME ME! Oh pick me I'm over here Angel pick me pick me! Nudge screamed ,right in my ear.

"Ok Nudge your up !" said Angel

"Ok so I'm gonna pick Gazzy to tortureI mean dare or truth. But you should pick truth cuz if you ask me truth is way better than dare cuz you don't have to like hand your clothes on a flagpole or something like that. **A/N This is pretty obvious its Nudge**

"Ok I pick truth if you think so highly of it."

"Alright truth. Hmmmm.. Oh I've got the perfect dare for you ! Nudge said evily

Oh no. Poor Gazzy.

Nudge scooted up to Gazzy and whispered something in his ear. It must have been terrible because Gazzy's became huge and he reluctantly got up and walked to his room as if he were about to serve a death sentence. He re-entered with two cans of hair dye and walked up to Iggy.

"I'm srry buddy she's making me do this." Gazzy said to Dylan

"Huh?"

Before Dylan could ask Gazzy what he was doing Gazzy poured the entire contents of the blue hair dye bottle on Dylan's hair! Dylan jumped up but it was too late. Dylan's hair was already turning a bright neon blue! Poor Dylan. Even though I kinda hated him for ruining my love life I'm not a cruel person (entirely).

"Ok that was, interesting. Max your turn!" said Angel excitedly.

Yes! I have the perfect dare for Iggy!

"Truth or Dare Iggy?"I said

"Dare duh," siad Iggy

"Ok Iggy come here."

Iggy sat down next to me and I whispered in his ear. He got a silly grin on his face and walked up to Ella and kissed her soundly before she could protest. Funny thing was, she kissed him back! I knew they liked each other.

"Ok you two lovebirds time to break it up," I said finally

They broke apart very reluctantly and stared at each other longingly and I thought for a moment they were gonna kiss again.

"Ok Dylan your turn," said Angel

"All right, ummmm... Max. Truth or dare?" said Dylan

"Umm... dare." I knew he wouldn't make me do anything particularly mean because he really liked me being my "perfect match" and all. What I didn't expect was for him to say...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer **

**I don't own maximum ride cuz I'm not bald and old and I'm not a guy**

**And there's a bit of OOC**

**Fang's POV**

My life feels empty. Even checking up on Max every now and again without her noticing still I can't be with her. All because of Angel's stupid prophecy that I'm gonna die first. Wait one moment. I just realized. Oh My God ! I'm such a dummy head! I'm an idiot, I'm stupid I'm, I need to go tell Max!

**Max's POV**

OMG. The pervert. That horrible pervert Dylan! He dared me to flash him! In front of Angel and Gazzy! I could kill him. I will kill him. NO way I m gonna... Wait. Is that singing I hear out the window? Not particularly good singing but still singing.

"Does anyone else hear singing out the window?" I said

"Max don't change the subject."said the pervert who's name shalt not be mentioned because he doesn't deserve it.

"No pervert I actually hear singing out the window too. Lets end the game and check it out." said Iggy

We all gathered on the porch and when I looked around I saw the love of my life , Fang, in a tree , singing..

**A/N This is a great song and really Max should be singing it to Fang but I couldnt come up with a better song**

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me

And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Being with you  
Is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you 

OMG! That the sweetest thing he's ever done for me. But why is he back? You know what It doesn't matter I don't care. All I care about is the fact that fang is back! And that Iggy's cooking bacon but that's kinda in the back of my mind. Right now I'm to stunned to speak. And I'm so happy I could explode !

"I hope this means you'll forgive me Max." said Fang "I was an idiot to leave, but I realized I already died so Angels prophecy came true already."

"Huh how can you die and still be alive?" asked Gazzy

"No, no, My heart stoped beating but then Max shot me with adrenalin and my heart started beating again. I dont really understand it but I can't stand being without Max so I came back even if she's gonna choose Dylan over me I will stay to support her."

His words sounded steady but I could tell his voice was wavering and that it would kill him if I chose the pervert over him. Which would never happen so Fang had nothing to worry about.

"Fang," I finally spoke ,my voice wavering "I love you"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I don't own Maximum Ride and this is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it sucks**

**Review please anything u think should happen in the story tell me **

**I 3 tigers~!~**

**Max's POV**

What! What did I just say. I said I love you I know and I know I love Fang but but... I guess I don't have an excuse for not telling him before. The only excuse I can come up with is I'm a coward. Yep. Deep down inside fierce Maximum ride is a big scaredy cat. I guess I was afraid of rejection or something like that. I mean what If he says " _Max, um I kinda don't love you in that way. Your a sister to me." _Or something stupid like that. I would die . Well it looks like the unemotional brick wall is ready to speak.

**Fang's POV **

Max loves me! But will she take me back after I left her. And what about the pervert? Well I had better say something Max looks like shes about to cry. God she looks beautiful.

"Ahem." I said, clearing my throat. O god whenever I'm around Max words escape me .

"Um Max I'm wondering could I stay here again? I'm sorry I left. I realized it was a mistake. Please forgive me." Oh wait she doesn't know I love her. " And umm.."

"Um what?" Max said sounding distressed "You don't love me do you?"

And with that she burst into tears. You know I don't think I have ever seen Max cry before. She must really think I don't love her but how could she think that ? _**UM Maybe beacuse you've never told her you love her? **_ Said that annoying voice in my head. Oh right. Well here it goes.

"Umm Max?" by now it was raining and Max was soaked but still gorgeous. Here it goes.

"Max I love you. I really do. I have for a long time now. And I think you look gorgeous even soaked in rain like you are. I love the way you lead the flock it makes me so proud. The way you handle everything. And I'm guessing you don't love Dylan." _**A/N From here on Dylan will be referred to solely as the pervert.**_ "I mean since you love me and all."

Max immediately stopped crying and ran up to me and...

_**Max's POV**_

When Fang said he loved me I did the only thing I was capable of doing at the moment. I ran up to Fang and slanted my mouth over his. And just like that sparks flew. Actually it was more like fireworks. Luckily for us the flock had all gone inside already to give us some privacy or so I thought.

Anyway back to kissing Fang it was amazing! I love him. Everything will work out, I just know it.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted when the pervert said..

"Umm Max aren't you forgetting something?"

I turned away reluctantly from making out with Fang to answer him.

"No I don't think so unless it's telling you to give us some privacy pervert."

Fang was still sweetly kissing my neck so he didn't notice what the pervert was saying until he said

"Well you still have to do my dare."

OMG! That pervert even though I got back together with Fang tonight he still expects me to flash him. He is so dead. I have to find a way out of this.

At that Fang looked up and asked me "What did Dylan dare you to do that you still have to do."

I whispered it in his ear and...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N REVIEW ! OVER 200 people have read my story AND I HAVE 3 REVEIWS!**

**COME ON GUYS! IT TAKES 20 SECONDS! Disclaimer I dont own maximum ride**

**Fang's POV**

OH MY GOSH! I can't beilve that pervert!He dared max to flash him fully naked! HE WILL DIE!

I leaped up and jumped at **the pervert**. **The pervert **staggered back from pain when I gave him an uppercut to his jaw. I could tell that would hurt for a long time. But I knew that wouldn't satisfy me so I looked at Max. When she nodded I knocked him out cold and handed him over to Iggy. I told Iggy to drive him a long ways down the highway until he was lost and than leave **the pervert ** there. I wanted to throw him off a cliff but I knew Max wouldn't aprove of killing him.

I walked back to Max after I had rellayed this to Iggy I walked slowly back to Max taking in her beautiful body. And she loved me ! She loved me. I don't think I will ever stop loving her. But we need to talk about what we're gonna do about Itex. Even though I would much rather stare at her all night long. And maybe kiss her just a little.

"We need to talk ... ( and maybe kiss a little (or a lot))

_**Meanwhile back at the ranch ( just wanted to say that) **_

Iggy's POV

After the incident with **the pervert** I decieded I should finnally tell Ella I love her. I dont know how I'll do it, because everytime I'm around her I get so nervous. I think maybe I should take it slow. But will she accept me evn though I'm blind?

"Iggy come here look at this!" shouted Ella from her room

"Kay coming" I shouted back . I wonder whats upwith her at the moment?

I walked downstairs to Ella's room and was struck out cold on the back of my head. The last thing I remember saying is "GAZZY I"M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS.

**Ella's POV **

I've deceided Iggy is kinda well , HOT! Execpt when Gazzy goes to mischief and puts Iggy in a bag, undresses him leaving him only his boxer shorts and then ties him to a chair and sticks him on the roof. I guess I'll have to wait and see how Iggy will get out of this one. I think I kind of like Iggy but I'm way to shy to tell him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you to maia schne and Fly on taylor maximum ride and Sleeping kangaroo for reviewing guys just do it LIKE NIKE! I dont own maximum ride (wish I did) Oh and I changeded my story to M cuz of whats coming up**

**Iggy's POV**

I woke up with a very pleasant sensation on my lips .My eyed were still closed. I groaned because it felt so good. I slowly realized it was a pair of lips on mine. I moved my lips around in rythym with the other lips. I heard voices around me. They must have been talking about me .

"You can't have all the fun with him let me at him." said a pouting voice that I think I reconized .

"fine." whishpered a voice very close to me. OH that must be the lips. The lips moved off of me and another pair moved on again. I felt comfortable and fell back to unconsiosness.

**Dylan's POV**

I can't beilve Max just dumped me just like that. Oh well . But walking beside me was one of the most beautiful wonderful girls I have ever met. Who needs Max or Nudge when I have Lara! I think I'll sweep her off her feet and try to get her to marry me! She's so hot! We havent even kissed but from the moment she rescued me I knew she was the one. I'll woo her. I will be her knight in shining armor I know it.

"Are we there yet?" she asked.

" We are almost to where my family lives" I told her the Flock was my family. Tiny lie. I just hope Fang doesn't kick my butt again. But this time I have a secret I can hold against him. And I don't think Max will be to happy to hear it.

**Ok short Chappy but at least there's some action lol. Review!I know where you live jk And im going to try to update more often since my chapters are so short thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I know I haven't updated in forever but now I am! Aren't you proud of me!Disclaimer I don't own maximum ride cuz If I did I would have updated earlier.

Taylor'spov

Omg iggy is sooo hot!.  
My ingenious plan is put into place. When Ella drinks that orange juice she will be knocked out cold and I can toss her off a bridge and it will be just me and iggy! I can't believe she let me in her house and let me share iggy! I know I threatended to kill her if she didn't but that's not the piont. Well I can't share! I know even though iggy thinks he loves Ella but he will get used to me in time! Won't he? I can't believe ITEX would send me on a mission with hot boys!I'll destroy fang later. But for now I'll work on gating rid of Ella.

Ella'sPov

Oooooh! Orange juice !I think I'll have some.

(sound effects) guzzle guzzle clunk (onthefloor)

Taylors pov

Yes!Victory is mine!(soundeffects) Wham! Pow! Bang!

What did you do to Ella? Freak! I'm gonna kill you if she's hurt!

Max's pov

Staring into Fang's eyes reminds me of swimming in chocolate syrup with a bottomless pit for a stomach. Or walking in the garden of Eden. Or in outerspace staring out and seeing earth from way up there. Or.. Well that's nothing compared to kissing him. But I'm getting a little off track aren't I?

Fang and I are sitting in a cafe, somewhere, just soaking each other in. I can't believe he came back for me!I love him so much. I love his wings from the tips to the back, I love his tattoo of an flying pig on his leg that noone but me him and the guy who gave him the tattoo know about. But most of all I love him, his stubborn , tall, dark and handsome, caring and kind self! I am the luckiest girl in the world! That's all you guys get for now im sorry my chapters are so short. I can only write for short amounts of time without getting bored. REVIEW OR DIE! I KNOW WHERE MOST OF YOU LIVE! 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I know I haven't updated in forever, again, but I'm working on it. Encouragement and motivation would be helpful.**

Iggy walks in -Wow, you are so lame Marilyn you can't even update within a month.

Me- Wow Iggy I asked for encouragement not insults. Wrong story Iggy unless you are willing to give me some encouragement.

Iggy-Me? Encouragement? I'm pretty sure the word isn't in my sarcastic vocabulary until 5 seconds ago.

Taylor walks in - Iggy!  
Taylor jumps on Iggy piggyback style.

Iggy-Help me! You're such a cruel author!  
Iggy runs out to get away from Taylor.

Oh also in my story, Max, Fang, Iggy, Ella, Taylor, Lara, The Pervert, and Nudge are all 18. Angel and Gazzy are 10.

Thank you to TheCatInTheHat and BridgetoTabitha for reviews and many of them! It helps soooo much!

Disclaimer-JP would have updated before now.

**Taylor's POV**

"I'm doing this for the better, because it's me, or her , and I knew you would choose me!" I said, "But if you don't choose me then she goes off a bridge . I've been highly trained by ITEX so don't try to stop me." I figured that would convince him. I still had a lot of time before I have to kill Fang, and he doesn't have to know about that yet.

Iggy was taking a long time to think, too long... I need to motivate him to choose faster.

"I can cut off a few fingers or toes if that makes the decision quicker? The only reason she is alive right now is because you like her. But you can't be with her." I said.

"No! That won't be necessary Let's be civilized here now, no need for cutting off toes." he said franticly in a scared voice, "I'll tell you what. Let's play a game. Umm, you close your eyes and count to a hundred and I'll hide." "You really think I'm that dumb?" I screeched, "If that's what you think of me then you can have your precious Ella and I'll just kill fang and leave."

"Wait,what?"screamed Iggy, "You're serious about killing Fang?" and he started off on a confused rant, but before he realized it I was out the window and had unfurled my wings.

**The Pervert's POV**

Today I proposed! To Lara, and she said "yes" on a few conditions. First, we have a six month engagement before we get married. Second, we move to Canada. Third, she brings no money to the marriage, we split my money, which is fine because those evil scientists paid me a lot in advance. And fourth, we have four kids. Why four, I don't know. But I don't care because I love Lara!

My life is now Lara. How would I live without her?

**Max's POV**

Sitting in my hotel room staring at the wall waiting for Fang to come back from errands, it all hits me. The pain of it, the surprise, and the hormones hit me in the gut. It can't be true. It's just not something I can deal with! I'm only 18! Fang and I aren't even married! We were so stupid.

Suddenly the door creaks open. Fang walks in with bags of stuff. He sees me sitting there and comes to sit beside me on the bed.

"Max? What's wrong?" inquires Fang kindly.

I silently passed him a drug store pregnancy test. It was positive.

**A/N I'm going to leave here because I want a popsicle. And im bored. REVIEW OR DIE! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I'm updating! Again!**

Thanks to TheCatWithTheHat for support!

Disclaimer: Take a look at my profile pic. I'm the white girl with straight brown hair. Do I look like James Patterson to you?

Iggy walks in- "Yes you do."

Me- "Iggy! You're blind remember! Get out of my disclaimer!

Taylor walks in- "Iggy!"  
Jumps on him piggy back style again.

Iggy- "Oh no. Not again! You cruel cruel author! Have some mercy on a poor blind bird kid!"  
Iggy runs out of the disclaimer with Taylor chasing him

As I was saying, I'm not JP.

Nudge's POV 

Gazzy, Angel, and I were at Publix doing grocery shopping when I bumped into a tall, really hot, blond guy because we were both reaching for the same ramen noodles packet. Our lightly brushed but electricity ran thru them I swear. My eyes swept up his body until our eyes met and locked.

"What's your name?" we spat out both at the same time.

"Nudge," I whispered  
"Stephen," he whispered back

"This may strike you as odd seeing as we've just met and all but would you like to grab some coffee with me? Now?" he asked confidently and in the cutest Australian accent I've ever heard.

"I'd love to," I said "but I'm here with my little sister and brother."I pointed down the aisle at Gazzy and Angel.

"If you'll give me your number I can call you when you get to your house and we can go out then?" said Stephen

"Ok, why not?" I said.

So I wrote down my number and continued on with my shopping.

**Max's POV**

"Fang! What are we going to do?" I cried after he didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Fang! Tell me what to do!" "I dont know what to do and I'm so overwhelmed!"

Fang stuttered for a moment, then spoke. "I... Max, will you marry me? Will you please marry me and put me out of my misery? I love you with all my heart and soul. I don't have much, but I'll give you everything I have! I want this child whoever they are, I want to grow old with you and watch our child grow up! I want to argue with you and then make up. I want to watch sunsets with you for the rest of my life. Please, stubborn beautiful, smart, creative, bossy, lovely amazing, Maximum Ride, will you marry me?"

**A/N I hate to cut it off there but I'm a cruel author remember!**

Iggy- "Yes, yes you are."

Taylor walks in again- "IGGY!"  
Taylor jumps on Iggy's back piggy back style, again.

Iggy- "Leave me alone you freak! Ahhhhhhh!  
Iggy runs out of my story again.

You'd think he'd learn?

REVEIW! OR ELSE TAYLOR WILL COME AFTER YOU IN THE NIGHT!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Read TheCatWithTheHat's fanfiction Typical Mutant this mite make more sense.**

I was asked a question which is why are my chapters so short. The answer is the story gets updated more often and I have a very short attention span for writing.

Iggy walks in- "Ok this time please don't sic Taylor on me! Please!"

Me- "Maybe."

Iggy- "Well I was just wondering why you bother writing this story if it doesn't keep your interest? Is it because you feel make a mark on the world? Something to leave behind when you're gone?"

Me- "That is the deepest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth Iggy. Ever."

- "Yeah, ditto."

Iggy and Me turn around to face - "?"

Me- "Aren't you a little lost Mr.G? Shouldn't you be in one of Schne's stories?"

Iggy- "Yeah, dude go away. Seriously. Get lost."

Me- "Iggy that really wasn't nice! You don't even know Mr.G and already you're telling him to get lost. Mr.G sorry, Iggy he doesn't think before he talks."

- "It's fine, I work with third graders remember? Anyway I was roaming the fan fictions looking for a good Hunger Games one and I happened upon yours. You know some of the Harry Potter fan fictions are really scaring."

Me- "Yep, avoid the M-rated Harry Potter fan fictions for a reason." (shiver) "Where's Nifty and Schne?"

Schne and Nifty walk in.  
Schne- "We're right here. Nifty was trying to break into your email Mr.G. Unfortuently we couldn't get in... I mean I stopped her before she could break in."

- "Ummm... I'm going to ignore that and be glad you didn't break in. I mean who knows what kind of stuff you might have seen?"

Nifty- "But I was having so much fun! This story is boring. Stuck in another author's note. Hmmm..."

Me- "Oh, thanks Nifty, Iggy and I already had this discussion about my need for encouragement not insults."

Nifty- "Sorry, just being truthful. Your chapters also needs to be longer."

Schne- "Yeah, I agree with Nifty longer chapters."  
**  
Me- "You guys are so critical! I'll work on the longer chapters!"**

Nifty- "I'm bored. Oooh awesome hat!" (Grabs Schne's awesome CatHat off Schne's head and runs out )

Schne- "Here we go again. Nifty! Bad character! Come back here!"  
(Schne runs out after Nifty.)

- "I'd better go make sure they dont hack into my email again. Bye Marilyn!"  
( makes an exit out of the authors note.)

Me- "Well I guess that just leaves you Iggy. Bye-bye!"

Iggy- "Wait what?... Oh no. You didn't."

Me- "But it's so funny!"

Iggy- "Noooooooooo!"

Taylor runs in- "Heeheeheehee IGGY!  
(Taylor jumps on Iggy)

Iggy- "I'll be back!"  
(Iggy runs out with Taylor chasing after him screaming randomly.)

Me- "Mua Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

Disclaimer- I'm not JP and I don't own Nifty, TheCatWith/WithoutTheHat or , no matter how much I wish I did. 

**Max's POV  
**  
Did those words just come out of Fang's mouth? Did he just say those beautiful things to me? And does he mean it? Or is he just saying those things because I'm pregnant and he feels it his duty to marry me? And am I ready to marry Fang? I love him with every part of myself, but would us getting married work? And there's the baby. I've kind of adjusted to the idea and I think I'm going to keep the baby, and...

"What?" said Fang, "We're keeping the baby? Does this mean you'll marry me?"

Crap. I didn't realize I said that out loud.

"No it doesn't mean yes, but it doesn't mean no either. But it does mean that no matter what happens, I'm keeping the baby." I said this firmly and with what i hoped was power and decision in my voice, when really I felt none.

I so wanted to reach out to Fang but... Well I'm not sure why I'm not saying yes, but...

Fang was waiting patiently kneeling still from his proposal, when I just suddenly realized I was never going to find anyone, birdkid or human, that would love me as much as Fang does. So I said decieded that I eould marry Fang.

"Yes." I said

"Yes what? Wait does this mean..."

Before he could finish his sentence I shut him up pretty well with the longest, deepest most intense, most passionate, most wonderful, kiss we've ever had, and he got the message.

**R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

******A/N I'm updating. Again! Aren't u proud of me! Right now I should be writing the story for Language Arts right now but writing this one is so much more fun. I wonder what my teacher would say if I turned this in instead of a boring quest short story with boring characters, boring plot, boring setting and oh yeah, G RATED! Blah. Oh well here I go.**

**Iggy- "Wait!"**

**Me- "What is it this time Iggy?"**

**Iggy- "Ummm.. Maybe.. Can I maybe.. Can part of the story be from my POV? I'm really awesomely at telling stories too."**

**Me- "Awesomely?"**

**Iggy- "Yes. Awesomely. Be jealous."**

**Me- "You worry me Iggy. Seriously." ( I put my hands on my hips to make a point )**

**Iggy- "Well you worry me more. Seriously."**  
**( Iggy puts his hands on his hips, to make a point of making fun of me and my akwardness around other humans ( or bird kids ). )**

**Me- ( I pick up a cell phone that's of course just materialized into my authors note.)**  
**"Don't make me call her. You know who."**

**Iggy- "You'd think I would learn by now to leave you and your authors note alone. But it's worth it. Plus I'm kinda starting to like her. A little maybe. I mean she's freaky but she's kinda hot, in a crazy way."**

**Me-( (My jaw seems to have fallen down and can't get up. It should've had Life Aleart!) I dial you know who. Maybe she'll knock some sense into him.)**

**Taylor- "! ( She jumps on him this time. Full force of Taylor hurling towards him. Epic.)**

**Taylor on top of Iggy straddling him ( Not that way! Get your minds out of the gutter.) - ( She looks down at him) "Hi Iggy!"**

**Iggy- "Help me! Evil, cruel, character abusing fan fiction author, help me. And I'm not saying please." "And I take it back."**

**Me- "Taylor, Hey Iggy's asking your forgiveness! He says he loves you!"**

**Iggy- (pushes Taylor off him and runs out). "Nooooooooooooooooo..."**

**Taylor- (leaves screaming) "IIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYY! I love you tooooooooooooo!**

**Me- "Muahahahahahahaha..."**

**Disclaimer- Me no own. Anything. At least not technically until I'm eighteen. But as my little sister would say " No one cares!"**

**Fang's POV**

Max and I are really adjusting to the idea of getting married. I like the plan, especially the honeymoon part.

"Fang!" Max called, "Hurry up! We told mom we'd be in here by 4 and it's almost 5 now. We are not going to miss this. Not on your life." She pulled her stuff in her arms and walked out the door, slamming it as she left.

I ran out the door to catch up with her and jumped into the car. Max likes to drive so I let her. She's been really hormonal recently. After I found out she was pregnant, and got over the shock of the fact that I have a baby girl or boy and I'm going to be a father, I looked up some books on pregnancy and that's what the books say.

Suddenly Max swerved off the road. Another car had pulled in front of her and stopped! The car was flung into a nasty looking ditch, the kind of ditch only Elmo deserves to live in.

Max and I stepped out of the car and climbed out of the ditch. My favorite black jeans were totally messed up, but right now I don't really care because I'm so pissed at whoever drove us off the road. That appointment is going to us whether we have a girl, or a boy, and whether or not he has wings... Anyway Max was really angry, and along with all her pregnant, teenager, hormones, she was practically breathing fire. I almost felt sorry for whoever was in the car that ran us off the road. Almost being the keyword.

Max ran up to the gray, van, that ran us off the road, and opened the passenger door. She was about to give whoever it was, a price of her mind, until she saw who it was...

**The Pervert POV **

"Dylan!" Lara called, impatiently. "Remember, the wedding's off if you don't do this." She stood there with her hands on her hips, but a smile one her face.

She was so stubborn. But so lovely, and her stubbornness was almost a good thing in her. But she's making me apologize to the flock for my terribly rude, behavior. Which I suppose, I should do, but I'm really hoping they aren't home.

*RING!RING!* The doorbell, was a friendly sound, I don't know why, it just made the house more homey. We waited a bit, and when. No one answered I tried the door. It was unlocked, surprisingly. I let us in, and yelled around a couple corners to see if anyone was here.

"Hello?" I called, not expecting an answer.

"Hey!" a small voice called back

**A/N yes, cliffhangers and me are BFFs. I am a cruel author and Iggy's my BFF, we've been thru this time and again. You'd they'd learn.**

**Iggy- "They never learn."**

**Me- "So true."**

**R&R OR ELSE TAYLOR WILL GET YOU IN THE NIGHT. EVEN IF I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE SHE DOES!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I'm having a serious writers block so its a good thing I already had the chapter planed out. Thank you to all my reviewers! I love you guys!**

Iggy- "Seriously? Writers block? That's the best excuse you can come up with for not posting until now?"

Me- " Yes. Yes it is."

Iggy - "Ok then."

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, we've been over this before, time and time again. You own nothing until you are 18.

Shona walks in and smacks me upside the head with a green stuffed giraffe and then disappears in a cloud of red, sulfuric smelling, smoke.

Me, lying left for dead the floor- "Thanks sis. I really needed that."

Max's POV

When I saw that car door open, I was already raving mad. I was ready to give whoever came out, a piece of my mind. Because they made me late for the doctor's appointment that would tell me about my baby. Then when my cursed double, Max 2, stepped out of the car my first reaction was to say "Oh no you didn't sista." The second reaction was to smack her upside head and knock her out. It was really quite fun.  
Then before I could get back in the car and run her over, a hand grabbed my arm. This all happened in the space of about 2 seconds.

"Don't do it Max. Don't become like her." said Fang from behind me.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?". I screamed at him. I slapped him as hard as I could. He looked stunned and rubbed his cheek. His sexy cheek. Dear god he looked sexy. Right then rubbing his cheek he looked hotter than he ever had. He backed away slowly, as if I was a wild beast that might pounce at any moment. I don't know where all the anger came from. It might have been the fact the boy got me pregnant, and I've just been run off the road by my evil clone, that used to flirt with Fang all the time. He's to tall, dark and handsome for his own good. Personally it'd be nice if he was a little more colorful, you know tall, handsome and colorful, instead of Emo Dude, but I sincerely doubt that's gonna happen.

"Max? Are you ok?" asked Fang in a 'now lets calm down the wild beast voice. I must have looked like I was breathing fire. I don't know why I got so worked up over this. The simple solution would be to steal her clothes and toss her into the nearest Wal-Mart. Wal-Mart will probably just hire her.

I calmed myself down and said "Fang? I have a n idea."

**Nudge's POV**  
"So what should we get? I'm starved and honestly, I usually don't eat much Thai food except for Ramen." said Stephen in his cute Australian accent. We were sitting in a Thai restaurant and apparently neither of us knows anything about Asian food, except Ramen, which I'm starting to have doubts pertaining to Ramen actually being Asian at all. It's probably from California.

"I don't know either, but the spring rolls look good." I said casually.

I studied him as he looked back at the menu. He has bright red hair. He's relatively tall, lean and muscular. He has the most wonderful blue eyes. Or maybe they're grey. I can't decide. Anyway.

"Hey, I meant to tell you earlier, you look beautiful toni- " He was cut short, by the sound of someone crashing through a glass window across the restaurant. The thing I noticed most about this person was that this person, was not a person. They had wings.

**Taylor's POV**

It's hard being me. The only guy I like, hates me. My family is... Well I have no idea where my family is because I was abandoned for experimentation at birth. Lille is as close as family gets these days. She's like a little sister to me. She and I stuck together. And I looked out for her, and now since ITEX found Lille and I, they took her and trained me to kill Fang. If I don't kill Fang, ITEX will kill Lille. I hate the idea of this and some of the drugs they gave me before they set me loose to get Fang impaired my judgement of what was right and wrong. But I've met Iggy, I can't hurt his flock! But i can't let them hurt Lille! What am I going to do?****

**Me- "Give me an R!"** **Iggy- "R! HELP ME!"** **Me- "Give me an &!"** **Iggy- "&! I'm not made to be a cheerleader!"** **Me- "Give me a R!"** **Iggy- "R! Someone shoot me."** **Me- "What does that spell?"** **Iggy- "READ AND REVIEW! Or else she might kidnap me permanently and not just for her authors notes."** **Me- "Iggy I'm kinapping you either way. IT IS USLESS TO RESIST!"** **R&R OR ELSE SHONA WILL COME AND SMACK YOU WITH A STUFFED GIRAFFE IN THE NIGHT. AND I WILL KIDNAP YOU! IT IS USELESS TO RESIST.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Casey is pressuring me to publish this chapter so I'm skipping homework to do this. I hope you appreciate my effort Casey! No one ever appreciates me.**

Shona walks in, and smacks me with a purple stuffed giraffe, laughs her maniacal evil laugh, and leaves me, lying left for dead on the floor.

Me- I deserved that. She keeps me from going off into one of my rants about general badness. Little sisters are useful for something.

Iggy- I wish I had a little sister.

Me- No you don't.

Iggy- Why not?

Me- Just, no. Well you can have mine if you want. I mean since I've kidnapped you, she's kind if yours anyway.

Iggy- Someday I will escape!

Disclaimer- I own Iggy. That's it. No more.

Nudge's POV

A winged kid? Another one? I rubbed my eyes. That's not wings! Too many Avian Americans in my life. That's a tiger. Oh holy mother of Total. How in the world do I confuse a tiger with a winged person? I don't know, but all I do know is I am not getting in that tiger's way!  
I started fleeing out of the restaurant like everyone else was doing because they didn't want to get ripped to shreds by a tiger. Then I realized something was missing. Oh my gosh, I almost forgot about Stephen! I turned around to grab him and get out of this restaurant, preferably as far away as possible. Maybe a little more than preferably. But he wasn't there. I glanced around hoping desperately that he hadn't already been torn to shreds. Then I saw him. He was walking up to the tiger saying-

"Reji! Calm down! You're scaring everyone. Can't you just walk in if you're going to interrupt my date? But no. You have to come in as a tiger! Please let me be normal for once! If only for a night. I like this girl!"

He was crazy! Why was he talking to the tiger like that? What kind of person does that? Crazy people! He's talking to the tigers as if he knows the tiger personally. Or tigerally. Whichever.

And that's when the tiger before my very eyes, transformed into a blond, gray-blue eyed girl. Woah? What just happened! Not only did this girl just ruin my pants but also.

Stephen and I think alike! Why oh why can't I have a normal date? Is it so much to ask for? Just once I'd like to have a normal day.

I wasn't sure what to do so I said-

"Hey Stephen? Care to explain? Please?"

"Well it's, umm.. It's not really, I mean it's all fake. You didn't just see... Ummmmm..." was something like what he said. It sounded like something I would have said too if I was caught with my wings in a crowd.

To help his confidence that I could be trusted because I think thats what I would need if I were in his place, I took a deep breath and took off my jacket. I then slowly unfurled my gorgeous wings to their full length. I sighed. I shook out my feathers. It felt good, natural even to show Stephen my wings.

I heard a loud mutual gasp come from Stephen and the girl. Stephen looked shocked at first. Then in awe almost, but relieved at the same time.

"So, anything you'd care to tell me?" I said, urging him on. He needed to trust me. I mean, I was really confused right now but I was kind of piecing it together in my mind now. But I had to be sure.

"Well, it's a long story..." he began.

The girl with Stephen finally spoke up. "Why don't we go somewhere else, more private and I will explain since I think you seem to have blown poor stephen's mind."

"I think I might know just the place..." I said, and we walked out into the night.

**A/N-  
Iggy- Wait. That's it?**

Me-Yup. Until next time I update.

Iggy- No.

Me- What do you mean, no?

Iggy- You must continue! Think about your fans! Think about the people!

Me- I have like 5 fans Iggy. They aren't going to die.

Iggy- Just do it for me!

Me- Fine! I will continue! But only for you Iggy.

About 30 minutes later Nudge's POV at the roof of a abandoned warehouse.

"This is a little weird, but that's partly why I like it." I said to Stephen and the girl, both of whom were giving me curious glances. "Anyway, for the tenth time, care to explain?"

Stephen stared at his shoes, and then he jerked his head up. "Yeah, I guess you do deserve an explanation. I mean I want to hear about the wings, but you're a great girl, and you deserve to hear this first."

"So," he continued on, "For starters, this," he pointed to the anonymous girl next to him, "Is Rejse Lykke, my twin sister, but she likes to be called Reji, or else she might go all tiger on you, and that would not be good."

"Go tiger on me? I'm still confused about that." I said, hoping he would elaborate because I was as confused as a underwater kola.

"Oh yeah. Right. Well, putting it simply, Reji can transform into a tiger at will and I can transform into a lion." He stopped and stared at me, as if he were waiting for me to do something terrible, like run away screaming or burst into tears or turn into an ostrich. (Ostriches are weird.)

Instead of doing any of those things I said "I have two questions. First one is how long have you been able to do this? And second is can I see you as a lion?"

Reji answered my first question. "We don't know how long we've been able to do this, because we can't remember anything past one year ago."

"Oh. You have no leads at all?" I said bluntly.

"Nope, none." was the unanimous reply.

"Oh, and my second question?" I asked, hoping Stephen would say yes.

"Sure!" was the earnest reply.

Stephen is a awesome lion.

**A/N  
Iggy- Noooooooo...**

Me- I gave you what you wanted Iggy, be happy.

Iggy- But you could have done so much more...

Me- *under my breath* ungrateful characters.

R&R!  



	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I just want to say that this story is really fun to write and thanks for the encouragement!**

**Iggy-Still want a little sister here!**

**Shona walks in with a stuffed green giraffe, wacks Iggy on the head with it, and disappears in a puff of green smoke.**

**Me-Still want a little sister?**

**Disclaimer- Me no own anything (not even Iggy but don't tell him that).**

**Max's POV**

Fang and I are insane. Completely, certifiably, insane. The kind of insane they lock people up for. That kind of insane.

As I'm thinking this I'm pacing around the room, Fang and my room. I know soon he'll been in to take us to the house, so I will savor this time to freak out.

We are going to tell the flock. About us. Getting married. Me. Getting pregnant. Like I said, we're insane.

Oh and it gets better. I love Fang. Like scary love, like the kind of love where you actually consider being a stay at home mom to mother his kids. That kinda crazy love.

Oh and it still getter crazier. No, that would be to simple, much too easy. In addition to all this, I have twins. I'm going to be the mother of Avian American Twins.

**Fang's POV**

I walk in to our hotel room to see Max pacing the floor. She had a look on her face that screamed, frantic Max. Well maybe not screamed but I've been at this for a while so for me, it screamed.

When she turned to see me walk in I walked up to her to kiss her and give her a hug because I know she's nervous. She's kind of freaking out about telling the flock everything. But we need to. I mean Angel would find out eventually, because the only thing on my mind anymore is Max. And our twins!

As I stepped out of our embrace I said"  
We need to go honey, or we'll be late for the flock meeting we called."

"Do we really have to?" She gave me her pouty look.

"Yes, you have to tell them. Let's go."

**Nudge's POV**

Well it made sense at the time. At least I thought so.

Just before Stephen was about to explain about the wings, I got an urgent call from Max telling me to come home for a flock meeting.

So, since I obviously wasn't finished with Stephen and Reji, I just, well, I took them with me.

He Who Shall Not Be Named (The Pervert)'s POV

Well it turned out to just be Gazzy and Angel. Angel immediately hugged me and said "We understand, and forgive you and we're very happy for you."

Lara looked at me in confusion, opened her mouth to ask but I stopped her by saying

"I'll explain it all later but right now you really don't want to know." I smiled, "Trust me."

"Ok." She said with a smile and hugged Gazzy and Angel.

**Fang's POV**

When we arrived, we found everyone sitting sprawled out comfortably in the spacious living room. There's a few couches in there and some beanbag chairs too.

Iggy was entangled with Ella on one of the couches and they looked very satisfied and occupied in each other. Gazzy and Angel were competing in a video game in the bean bag chairs with another girl that I'd definitely did not recognize, but Gazzy and Angel seemed to think she was fine so I assumed all would be explained in time. On another couch sat he who shall not be named (the pervert), wait a second he who shall not be named (the pervert)! What the hell! he who shall not be named (the pervert) was sitting next to a blond, nice looking girl who seemed to be the object of his stares, for once instead of Max. Actually if he's not staring at Max I have no problem with him.

We walked in and all heads turned towards us.  
Well that is until a strange winged girl came zooming in the window.

**Taylor's POV**

I didn't know what else to do. I figured if anyone could help me then the flock could. And maybe they'd forgive me too.

So that's I found myself zooming through their window into their surprisingly crowded living room.

When I came in I expected yelling but what I got was, from Fang, "Have a seat, you can explain once we're done."

Ok. What the hell.

**Fang's POV**

I honestly didn't care who she was or why she was here I just wanted to talk to the flock, and if the flock was gonna keep growing, Iggy would whack me for this but, the more the merrier. I just want to get this over with so Max and I can start planning the honeymoon.

"Hey," I said, addressing everyone, "Well we obviously gathered ya'll together here for a reason. Max?"

Iggy, Gazzy, Angel and Nudge sat up a little taller to listen to the flock leader.

"Well, ummm, it's just, it kinda, well, umm, uhh..." Max really needed help. Finnally I think she decided to just blurt it out all at once.

"I'mpregnantwithFang'.". Is something like what it sounded like.

"Dude, you proposed and got down on one knee and everything! Woah." came from Iggy suprisedly.

"I wanna be a bridesmaid!" came from Nudge and Angel at the exact same time.

"How did Max get pregnant with Fang's baby?" asked Gazzy confused.

"Iggy why don't you tell Gazzy later." I suggested coolly. Iggy gave me an evil glare but I know I dodged a meteor.

Iggy decided to ignore that for the moment and stood up keeping his gaze on Ella all the while and her gaze was on him.

"I have an something to say too," he said to the flock. He kneeled down gently on one knee in front of the sofa, and in front of Ella Martienez.

"Ella, I know I ain't much, but all of me there is loves you forever! Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She immediately jumped off the couch screamed YES! and started kissing poor Iggy to death.

Once Ella was done saying yes she said casually, "I have my own announcement."

"Max," she said turning to her " Don't kill Iggy ok?"

"Why would I?" she ask honestly puzzled. I can't believe she doesn't know. I knew the minute I saw Iggy's happy silly grin. Poor Iggy has no idea what's coming.

"Well, it's just that. I'm pregnant with Iggy's baby."

Max looked stunned for a moment then lunged for Iggy's throat.

**Iggy- Oh yeah. I'm getting married.**

**R&R**


End file.
